A new Life
by Killing Reality
Summary: Continued from the fight with the fiftieth black swan. But Akabara wins instead of Kayuki, Short-ish oneshot of what I perceive should have happened.    Please read and review


_**This begins during the fight between Strauss and the Black swan, then will continue as if she had lost and he won. **_

**Record of a fallen vampire**

That one second was all he needed, if only she hesitated for one second he would win and be able to recover. Maybe he'd be able to heal all the sadness in his heart. But first he needed that one second. He had lost his right arm and one more blow would finish him for good. Everyone would probably be sad, but he would be with Stella again and he would be able to be happy. She had recovered from her attack and was now knelt and turned to face the severely injured vampire king. He glared up at her and slowly got onto his feet gripping his wound where his arm has come clean off. She slowly did the same, but her emotions were conflicting her. _'How could I possible kill this man. He has suffered so much, and he still is because of my curse. And now. Am I really going to kill him with it?' _That was all it took. She had hesitating far longer than he expected and the sword pierced straight through her. She was frozen in her tracks. Her arm stretched out where she was going to make her attack. Slowly it dropped to the ground and her eyes were revealedto the sad smile that was on the vampire kings' face. He struggled to go over to her but once he did he removed the sword and tossed it aside. Immediately she fell to the ground choking up blood while at the same time blood was pouring out of her wound. She was slowly dying.

"This wont stop another coming." She said quietly to him while struggling to keep herself breathing and alive.

"I know. I'm sorry you had to go like this." He said with a gentle gaze and his sad smile was gone.

"Don't apologize. It's better this way. For me at least. I would have not wanted to be swallowed up by the Black swan. Just make sure that you make yourself happy. That is what everyone truly wishes."

"Very well then, Kayuki. May your soul be blessed by the moon." and as he said this her eyes slowly closed and her hoarse breathing stopped. Her head slumped closer to his blood stained left arm and a contended soft warm smiled lit up her blood covered face. Slowly he laid her lifeless figure on the floor as continued to stagger from exhaustion. Everyone ran up to him tending to his wound immediately, Renko just stayed in the distance staring at the content dead face of the fiftieth black swan.

Strauss had finally gotten up with the help from everyone and was slowly walked off. He cast a sympathetic glance to him before he looked away.

**100 years later.**

"Are you ready?" The excited teen like girl said while hopping on his lap.

"Lety, how many times have I told not to do that. You may not act like it but you are older now. And with being older you are also bigger. So proceeded to jump on my lap not only shows a lack of maturity but also slightly hurts."

"Aww, don't be such a grump dad. Besides. I need to be immature to liven you up a little. This is the big night remember. You have to at least to pretend to be enthusiastic." Lety replied. "Besides Big sis will eat your brains for breakfast if you show up late."

Akabara looked at the stubborn girl who had still remained on his lap and looked away again. " I know that for sure, but will you be all right?"

"'Course I will, besides didn't you say that you could easily fly me to the no problem? Because you are king and all that."

"That was over one hundred years ago. You've gotten bigger. It might not be so easy any more." Akabara replied. Giving up Lety didn't answer and left him to his thoughts leaving his lap and the room. Glad to be in peace once again Akabara got up and and walked up to the window, staring at the full moon. It had been nearly one hundred years since the development of a new country was to be built on the moon for the Dhampire's. His Vampire wife had sacrificed herself so that the moon would change to be like the earth's atmosphere. He wanted to stay with her but she insisted that he return to earth to fight his other battle. Another Black Swan hadn't appeared since that time, but he wasn't going to lower his guard. Not until he was free of the confines of earth. A lot of the people he knew had passed due to old age. Like Mr Lee. But he remained unchanging. The project was finished on the moon now, all they needed was there king to reunite them. Lety was convinced that everything would go smoothly and that he would have nothing to worry about. But he was still planning thing in case everything would go wrong. Bridget was one of the last to go up to the moon, she had to remain on earth for a while so that she could locate the last of the bloodline. Making sure that there was no more Dhampire's left on earth otherwise just one would have been able to cause havoc everywhere. Now it was just Akabara and Lety. He had remained in case of an appearance from the fifty-third Black swan. And Lety swore that he would never leave his side. But it was now time to leave for his new kingdom. He knew that he would be alone though. The only vampire left in existence and but he still he a reign waiting for him. Slowly he left his room and made his way up to the roof where Lety was also waiting.

"So are you ready now?" Lety asked enthusiastically.

"Are you?" He replied, smiling softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be. But promise me if I slip up on the way you better not let me fall all the way back down again."

"I promise. But I trust you enough to not fail." He walked slowly up to the edge and Lety followed in toe a little nervous.

"Remember to take it easy and not jet off." She said a little shakily.

"OK then. How about you set off first and I will be right behind you." He said stepping back and allowing Lety to step in front of him. "Don't worry just believe in yourself. You can do it. You've done it before." He encouraged.

"All right then." She said nervously. She looked away and turned herself to the big moon. She closed her eyes and raised her arms. Slowly she off the ground and in the air. She opened her eyes and realised that she was finally flying.

"Very good Lety. Now lets go home." Lety smiled at this and shot off in the direction of the moon. Spreading his own big black bat like wings he followed catching up to her quickly. Making it into space in a matter of seconds. "I'm doing it! I'm finally doing it!" Lety exclaimed excitedly. Akabara just smiled letting her enjoy herself.

Finally they were close to the moon and they could see the large dome that they had created. It was big enough to be a country and small enough to not be noticed on the Earth by all the humans. As they got inside Strauss noticed that they made it look almost exactly like their old kingdom before everything had gone wrong. All the magnificent building had been replicated amazingly and the castle was spectacular. Lety stared in awe and was for once speechless. Strauss was just as amazed at it all.

"Your highness." Someone shouted. Lety and Strauss looked towards the sound and saw Bridget coming towards him. Smiling. Once she got to him she embraced him softly and then proceeded to hug Lety as well, leaving the teen like girl a little bewildered. "I'm glad you are finally here." She said to them softly. "But no time to delay. You are the King and you need to prove it."

"Prove it?" Akabara asked a little bewildered himself.

"Yep. You can't have forgotten basic politics. Just give a speech and stuff then get to work. Not so hard." Akabara was still a little bewildered as Bridget seemed less composed as she normally is. He wouldn't really expect less from Lety but Bridget seemed to be showing the same attitude. "What is it?" She asked confused at the blank calculating look he was giving her.

"No offence intended. But you seem to have lost some manners. May I ask what has gotten into you?"

Bridget just laughed out loud as if he had just told a joke. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm happy. It's been great here, I've enjoyed every day and it's all because of you. Every one here has adapted and have loved being here and everything is going great. And all this was your idea. That's why you shouldn't worry about anyone hating you or despising you because you are loved. And from the bottom of my heart I thank you." Bridget started crying, but they were tears of joy and left Akabara slightly confused. "Sorry if I seemed rude though. I haven't addressed you in so long, I've almost forgotten how to."

"Don't worry about it. For a while before you were trying to kill me." He said while laughing a little. Lety and Bridget just stared, they rarely saw him laugh, it was almost momentous.

It wasn't long before Strauss had gone into his castle which he found looked exactly the same as before. He was surprised to see that a pile of paperwork was on a desk waiting for him. He was alone though, Bridget had gone back to her duties and Lety was exploring, so he was left to his own duties. He picked up one piece of paper and looked at it. It was a letter from Bridget explaining some of the matters that seemed to be arising. The rest mainly consisted of development plans, to make the dome wider others were letters of thanks. As soon as he was finished he had nothing to do. Bridget came in and saw his state and sighed.

"Are you bored all ready?" She asked a little mockingly but more sad. Strauss just nodded while gazing out of the window. He couldn't look up at the moon any more because he was on it. He felt a little sad at the fact but it couldn't really be helped. Every one else adjusted so he would to. For the sake of his people. "What would you like to do?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know." He said sadly. "I supposed for the time being, I don't want to be alone. Would you mind staying with me for a while."

"Of course." Bridget said while walking up to him and sat next to him on his elegant sofa. He didn't look her way he just carried on staring out off the moonless window. "What are you going to do?" Bridget asked calmly, it's almost as if you would prefer it if there was still wars going on just because it would be something to do."

"Never." Strauss said coldly and darkly causing a shiver to run down Bridget's spine. "It took a long time to get this peace and I will make sure that everything stays peaceful, otherwise everything I did would have been for nothing."

"Well there you go." Bridget said softly. "There's something you can do."

Strauss finally looked at her since she had entered the room and smiled kindly at her. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But there is something you do need to settle."

"And what is that?"

"Your wife sacrificed herself for all of this. You need to visit her."

"You mean her grave?"

"No."

"No?"

"You'll see." Bridget stood and waited for Strauss to follow. She led him to a secret room that wasn't originally in the old castle. She opened the door, and lying on the bed he saw Adelheid smiling at him. Slowly he smiled back. Grateful that she was still alive and that he wasn't the only pure blooded vampire left in existence.

_**That's the end. And this is my first fanfic for the record of a fallen vampire. I was inspired to do something on lines of this after reading the manga. I wasn't all that happy with the ending so I decided to change it. ^^ I hope you liked reading it. Please leave comments. ^^**_


End file.
